


BLOOD FOR BLOOD

by Mystic75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Rape, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic75/pseuds/Mystic75
Summary: Ever since Sam was pulled from Lucifer's cage, he knew something was wrong with him, tho he didn't know what. And to be perfectly honest, he didn't care. He didn't really care about anything these days, except getting what he wanted, to gank monsters. But when he joined his grandfather, Samuel's team, he found something else too. Tina. He WOULD have her. AU. DARK RAPE, SOULESS SAM
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Soulless Sam Winchester/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	BLOOD FOR BLOOD

When Sam started working with his grandfather Samuel Campbell and the rest of his extended family, nobody had any sense that something was wrong with him. He was a good hunter and they were glad to have his skill during a fight. He was fearless and did whatever was necessary to come out victorious. So he didn't have much of a conscience. But who needed one when you were ganking the worst of the worst. Decapitating vamps, for example, wasn't something you needed to feel bad about.

"Good job today Sam", Samuel complimented, clapping a hand on his shoulder. His grandson was a chip off the old block, Samuel thought. His pride in Sam made all of this worth while. Not that he didn't love being a hunter, because he did, but he didn't now how much longer he would be able to continue to lead this team. Sam gave him an heir to pass the torch to. He was a born leader and had lead several of his own very successful hunts. He was the natural choice to take over.

Sam knew Samuel had plans for him and he was pretty sure he knew what they were. But he had no intentions of staying with them long term. Sam got a thrill from the hunt, and not having to worry about the moral aspect was liberating. But he was getting tired of having to watch everyone else's backs. It took his focus off of what he wanted most of all. To gank a fuckin' monster! He knew it wouldn't be long before he was on his own again.

One day, after an exceptionally brutal hunt where they smoked out and ganked a very large nest of vamps, Sam came back with his veins pumping with Adrenalin and on edge. Three of his other family members came back with severe injuries, but thankfully everyone was alive. Sam was pacing the floor in his room, unable to sit still. He needed a way to release this pent up energy and he needed it now. He decided to walk the perimeter of their home base, maybe some exercise would help. And, who knows, maybe he would come across a ghoul to gank, or something. As he was walking passed some of the old out buildings, he heard this weird muffled pounding noise. As he rounded the corner, he saw her. Tina.

Tina was working over a giant punching bag that was hanging from a great oak tree. Her punches were devastating and could lay out the biggest werewolf in one shot. He watched her beat that bag as her body glistened with sweat. Her breaths coming out in little huffs. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she danced around that bag, taking out her frustrations on it. Sam's heart was pounding and he could feel blood flowing to his groin. He palmed his growing erection and moaned softly to himself. He knew it was wrong to have these kinds of thought about her. After all, she was his second cousin. But ever since he was pulled from the cage that he shared with Lucifer and Michael, he found that he didn't care. He wanted her. He would have her.

When he had first met Tina, he had thought she was just a pretty face, but as he got to see her skill during hunts, he became enamored with the way she moved when fighting. She was almost like water flowing gracefully around her adversary. An 18 year old girl shouldn't have ability like that. She was so petite (just 5'3") that Sam took to calling her 'Teeny'. But that petite frame carried such strength, that she took down freaks twice her size. But, she never hung out with them after the hunts when they would drink and tell stories. She was quiet, but when you got her to open her mouth, she was quite witty and could debate you under the table. She didn't take crap from anyone either. She had been known to punch out a family member just as quickly as she did a vamp or werewolf. Tina had a wild animal inside her that Sam was eager to tame. It wasn't that Sam had feelings for her, because he didn't. It was the challenge that enticed him.

He walked around the building and into her line of sight, startling her. "GODDAMMIT SAM! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!", Tina squealed, hiding behind the bag. Sam smiled innocently at her, raising his hands in the air as a sign of peace. He chuckled at her sheepish grin. "You wanna have a go at the bag?", Tina asked, trying to catch her breath.

"No thanks Teeny. I was getting winded just watching you. You look like you could use a break". He glanced over at the base of the tree and saw a small cooler with bottled water. He gesture at the cooler. "You wanna drink?" Sam asked. He walked over and took a bottle out, handing it to her. He also took one for himself. He plopped himself down in the shade of the tree and offered her a seat in the grass next to him. She smiled at him and sat cross legged next to him.

They sat quietly for a few minutes drinking their water. Sam broke the silence when he spoke. "So! What did that bag ever do to you?" Tina giggled and shrugged.

"Oh, nothing. I just get all hyped up after a good hunt and I need a way to release all that energy. I get to pretend the bag is a disgusting monster or demon. It really helps. You should try it sometime". Sam shrugged, standing up, and walking over to the bag. He started to hammer the bag with an aggressiveness that Tina had never seen in him before. She thought that if that were an actual person he was pummeling, they'd be dead. But, she figured that he had been fighting super powerful monsters for so long that he trained himself to fighter harder. By the time he stopped, Sam's face was covered in sweat and he was panting hard. He walked back over to the tree and fell down on his backside next to Tina. Sam chugged the remaining water in his bottle and looked over at Tina, smiling. She grinned back a little befuddled.

"Wow Sam!", Tina said, chuckling. "And you say I have something against that bag? If it could talk, it'd be screaming!" She stared at the bag, but could see him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. For some strange reason she felt uncomfortable sitting this close to him. Tina took another long swig of her water and went to stand up and get back to the bag. She thought that putting some distance between her and Sam, might make her feel better. She gasped when Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the grass. "What are you doing Sam?", Tina looked at him puzzled. She tried to pull her hand away, but Sam would not let go. He was staring at her with a look on his face that she couldn't identify. She had never seen this look before, but whatever it was, it terrified her.

"I just wanna talk, Teeny. That's all", Sam spoke softly, his eyes becoming gentle. She was confused. Sam's eyes and mouth said one thing, but his tight grip on her wrist said something else.

"Let go of my wrist, Sam, and we can talk", Tina glared at him. Sam looked down at his hand holding her wrist. He frowned and let her go. He mumbled an apology at her as he looked at the ground. "It's OK Sam. What do you want to talk about?", Tina said softly. "You know you can talk to me". He seemed reluctant to start the conversation. "What's wrong Big Guy?", Tina said with concern.

"Teeny...I...", Sam whispered. He paused, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her close. "...I need you". He held her gaze as he leaned in. She jerk her head away just before his lips could touch hers. She tried to pull her shoulders out of his grip but his fingers dug into her flesh. She whimpered and shoved at his chest, but he was strong. SO STRONG! Sam shoved Tina backwards onto the ground and was on top of her before she could even cry out.

SAM! GET OFF ME! STO-MMFFFFF!", Tina's scream was cut off by a large hand clamped over her mouth, his calloused fingers digging into the side of her face. She wailed under his hand, thrashing around, trying to get away. She was panicking. She'd bested monsters bigger and stronger than Sam easily, but she had never dealt with anyone or anyTHING this strong. Sam started kissing and sucking on Tina's neck softly. She sobbed into his hand.

"Shhh... It's OK Teeny. I won't hurt you, I promise. Just let me have you", Sam purred against her neck. She struggled harder and tried to claw his face. Sam grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. With her mouth uncovered, Tina started screaming again. Sam had finally run out of patience with her. He sat up, straddling her hips, and punched her in the nose. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT, TEENY!", Sam growled, pulling her head up by her hair to meet his face. "Don't move, don't make a sound, don't even twitch or you'll regret it. UNDERSTAND!", Sam snarled in her face as blood poured from her nose. "HUH?" He shook her until she relented.

"Y-yes" Tina croaked. Sam let go of her hair and started to unbutton her Jeans. She wept silent tears as he unzipped and pull her pants completely off of her. When he started tearing her top off, Tina whimpered quietly. When he pulled a hunting knife from his belt and cut through her bra and panties, she wailed. He growled in her face, holding the knife to her throat.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP, TEENY!" Sam slowly lowered the blade and sat up, unbuckling his belt. "I've wanted you since I first met you, Teeny!", Sam said between his heavy breaths. As he undid the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down, Tina started to hyperventilate and thrash again. Sam grabbed her wrists again and cooed in her ear. "Calm down, Teeny. Take deep breaths". She tried. She really did. But she wasn't getting very far. Having Sam on top of her about to do the unthinkable to her, was not helping her relax.

"Please, Sam", Tina whispered. "Please don't do this". Sam leaned down, laying his upper body over hers, and pushed a knee between her thighs while his hands pried them apart from underneath. She did her best to squeeze them together, but his fingers digging into the backs of her legs and his knee pushing from the top was just to painful to keep resisting. Finally her legs flew apart as she let out a strangled sob. Sam kept her legs apart with his hands as he laid himself between them.

"You're so beautiful Teeny", Sam purred while pushing his Jeans down around his knees. "So beautiful". Bile rose up into Tina's throat when she felt Sam's erection poking her in the thigh. She did her best to swallow it back down. Sam grabbed her neck and turned her head so he could suck and nibble at her pulse point. She continued to push and shove at his shoulders, trying to get him to stop. It was pointless, of course, but Sam was growing tired of her insolence. He grabbed her arms, slammed them down on the ground on either side of her head, and slapped her hard in the face. "NOW DON'T MOVE!", Sam growled.

Sam reached between them, grabbing his shaft, stroking and rubbing it between her folds. He could tell she wasn't wet, but he was in such a hurry to feel her around him, that he didn't care if she was ready or not. He slid one hand across the top of Tina's head and laid the other over her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she frantically shook her head. Sam started to push slowly into her core. Sam knew if he tried to shove in too fast, he would just end up hurting himself.

Tina screamed behind Sam's hand. To her, it felt like his dick was wrapped in sandpaper, slowly scraping her walls raw. "Stop clenching, Teeny", Sam groaned. "Relax or this is just gonna hurt more!" No matter how hard she tried to relax her muscles, the pain made that impossible. In fact, it only made her squeeze harder. Her screams became shrill, muffled by Sam's huge hand. By the time the tip of his dick hit her cervix and he bottomed out, Sam was sweating and breathing heavily. Sam laid still with his sweaty forehead on Tina's shoulder, panting hard.

"SHIT! You're so tight!", Sam groaned into her neck. Tina wailed miserably, but Sam was beyond caring at this point. He took a rasping breath and started to withdraw. She stupidly hoped that he would pull out only to have her hopes dashed when he slammed his hips back into hers again. Her shrieks of pain never stopped as he set a brutal pace. She knew she was bleeding because his thrust were easier, though no less painful. And she could feel it running down the crack of her ass.

"FUCK, TEENY! You feel so good!", Sam panted his hot breath in her ear. Tina's eyes were squeezed shut and her hands were balled into tight little fists, as Sam rutted on top of her. His grunts and moans had her gorge rising again. She choked it back down. "Cum for me Teeny! Cum with me!", Sam moaned. Tina wasn't aroused by any of this. All she felt was pain and disgust. His thrust started to stutter and become sloppy. "OH GOD TEENY! I'M GONNA CUM IN YOU TIGHT PUSSY!", Sam gasped. His hands gripped her head and mouth tighter as he reached his climax. "SHIT! FUCK! OH SHIT!", Sam bellowed in her face. Tina could feel his cock pulsing as he came hard. It seemed to go on and on forever, when finally Sam collapsed on top of her. "You were so good, Baby Girl", Sam whispered softly in her ear, as his hands started to relax from her face.

Tina just laid there panting as she stared up at the sunlight filtering through the leaves, fluttering in the breeze. This ancient oak they laid under the only witness to her violation. Her flushed, wet cheeks soothed by the gentle afternoon breeze. It seemed that Mother Nature herself was trying to comfort Tina silently in her grief and shame.

Sam pushed up with his hands on either side of her head, hovering over her. Tina had her head turned away, refusing to look at him. She was sobbing quietly with her eyes shut tightly. "Teeny?", Sam whispered close to Tina's ear, making her flinch. "Open you eyes, Sweetheart". She just shook her head frantically. Sam pulled up his jeans, sat up, and straddled her thighs. He grabbed her by the hair, yanking her up into a sitting position. Sam was seething. "Tina!", Sam spat in her face. "Open your eyes or I'll slice off your eyelids!"

Tina whimpered as she slowly opened her eyes and met Sam's soft gaze. He seemed to go from enraged to gentle in the blink of an eye. But for the fact that he still had a death grip on her hair, she would have thought his kind eyes were genuine. A smile played at the corners of his mouth and his eyes twinkled. He slammed his mouth onto hers and forced his tongue inside. Her startled squeal was muffled by his searching lips. She tried to bite him, but just managed to graze his tongue with her teeth before he pulled free.

"FUCKIN' BITCH GONNA BITE ME?", Sam screeched in her face, before punching her in the jaw. She flew sideways, landing on the side of her face in the dirt. She turned onto her hands and knees and tried to scramble away from him with blood dripping from her mouth. Tina's head was spinning and her jaw was throbbing painfully. Sam grabbed her ankles and pulled her back. He laid over her back and jerked her head back by her hair. "Where ya think you're goin' Teeny?", Sam growled. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Please! No more Sam!", Tina whined. "I promise I won't tell anyone". Sam ran his other hand down her throat as he gripped her hair tighter. She groaned in pain. Sam planted wet kiss on the back of her neck and shoulders. He squeezed her neck and let out a moan when Tina started to wheeze. She started to feel light headed for lack of oxygen. He let go just before she passed out. Tina gasped and coughed while Sam sat up again to push his jeans back down. She heard his belt clinking and knew what was coming. "NO!", Tina croaked out. Her throat was still half closed and she was wheezing heavily.

"Judging by how tight your cunt is, Sweetheart, your ass has gotta be as tight as a fuckin' vise!", Sam mused. She tried to crawl away on her belly, but he was sitting with all his weight on her thighs. He sat there stroking his dick and staring at Tina's firm ass. "But I don't think I can go slow this time, Sugar. I've always been an impatient man, so it's not gonna take long. But, I won't lie to you, Teeny. It's gonna hurt like a bitch!"

"PLEASE DON'T!" S-SAAAAMMM!", Tina shrieked hysterically. Sam spread out on top of her and slapped a hand over her mouth again. Tina thrashed and screamed like a panther caught in a trap. Sam leaned his head over her shoulder kissing her neck tenderly. He lined himself up with her sweet little pucker and bit down hard on her neck just before he shoved in to the hilt. Tina clawed at the dirt as she screamed. Sam gasped as he bottomed out. The exquisite pain/pleasure of it almost made him dump his load right then and there.

"OH FUCK BABY GIRL! OH DAMN!", Sam's voice shook as he stilled inside her. Tina gritted her teeth as she tried to relax around his length. She was at least grateful that he was giving her time to adjust to his girth. He was so thick it felt like he was tearing her. When he finally started to move it felt like he was pulling her inside out with his dick. She started sobbing and writhing again. Tina tried to kick back with her heels into his lower back. Sam threw his feet up over her calves to hold them down.

Tina reached back with her arms and tried to claw his face with her sharp nails. Sam grabbed her wrists and held them out in front of her with one hand, putting his other hand back over her mouth. His thrusts were torture. Unrelenting pain. He brutally slammed into her without mercy. Using the hand he had clamped over her mouth, Sam turned her face toward him and bellowed in her face. "I'VE NEVER(AH!) HAD ANYONE(AH!) AS TIGHT AND HOT(AH!) AS YOU, TEENY!" Just as he screamed her name, Sam came violently.

Sam wiped his sweaty forehead on Tina's bare back. He let go of her hands as he lay there sprawled over her. Her muffled sobs woke him from his euphoria and he realized that he still had his hand over her mouth. He laid there thinking about what to do next. Should he let her go? There would be far too many questions. He had worked her face over pretty good and she couldn't hide it.

He could kill her and nobody would know it was him. He could bury her body somewhere nobody would find it and blame her disappearance on a vamp, or werewolf, or something. But he was a selfish Bastard. He wanted to keep her. At least until he got bored with her. But how would he pull that off without anyone finding out?

"If I take my hand off your mouth, do you promise not to scream?", Sam whispered in her ear. "I don't wanna mess up that pretty face anymore than necessary". Tina nodded and Sam slowly released her face. She wheezed and sobbed into the dirt. His now limp cock slid out of her with a sickeningly wet slurping sound. Sam sat up straddling her hips again. His dick and her ass were smeared with blood, though it wasn't enough to make him think he had done any serious damage.

"Dean, please let me go!", Tina begged. "I won't tell anyone what happened! I SWEAR!" Her voice started to get hysterical and Sam had to cover her mouth again as it started to turn into a scream. She sobbed violently into his hand and tried to wrench his hand away with her fingers. Tina started to thrash underneath him again. Sam was impressed by her tenacity. She wouldn't be easily broken and he was excited to try. But right now, he had to get her out of sight.

"Sorry Teeny, but I know you well enough to know that you won't just roll over and submit to me whenever I have an itch that needs scratched.", Sam purred. "So unfortunately, both of our times are up here". Tina shook her head, her screams muffled in Sam's hand. He grabbed his knife and inhaled a sharp breath. He slammed the heavy metal pommel on the butt of the knife down on the back of her head, knocking her out. Sam quickly pulled up his pants and pulled a set of handcuffs from his back pocket. He cuffed her hands behind her back and picked her up. He carried her into the closest out building and hid her behind some old rusty oil drums.

Sam straightened his clothes and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want to look like he had just been in a fight. He walked into the main house and heard voices coming from the front porch. That was their usual cooling off place after a hunt. They'd sit out there drinking beer and swapping stories about their kills. He crept back down the hall toward the bedrooms and went into Tina's tiny room. He found her duffel in the closet and started cramming her clothes from the dresser into it. Moving across the hall to his own room he repeated the action, but also grabbed all of the weapons that weren't in the trunk of his car.

He went back out through the back door and threw the bags into the trunk of his car that was parked at the side of the house. He went back to collect Tina. She was still unconscious and he hauled her over his shoulder. As he stepped out of the old metal building, Sam drew his gun. He wasn't going to let anybody stop him from taking what he wanted. Not even the old man. Sam would put a bullet between his eyes, if he had to. He carried her to the car and dropped her into the backseat. There was an old blanket on the floor and he threw it over her. Sam walked around the side of the house and approached the front porch. Everyone was there, including Samuel.

"Where you been boy?", Samuel asked. "Beers getting warm!" Everybody laughed at the lame joke. Sam plastered the best fake smile on his face that he could. He had gotten pretty good at faking emotions. "Seriously, we were just about to send out the search party for you and Teeny. Where is the little spitfire anyway?"

"She's out back beatin' the bag", Sam chuckled. "I think she's got a grudge against that thing!" Everyone laughed again. They were all starting to get sloshed, that was a good thing for Sam. "Hey, I'm gonna go into town and pick up a few things". He started to head back toward his car but Samuel stood up and offered to go along. Sam said that was OK, he wouldn't be gone that long. Samuel sat back down and cracked open another beer. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he turned the corner of the old wooden house.

Sam slid into the driver's seat of the old Dodge Charger and cranked her to life. The loud engine woke Tina and she moaned. "Shhh, Teeny", Sam cooed. Sam stepped on the gas and flew down the dirt driveway, never looking back. He didn't know how long he would have her, but he would enjoy her body in every way possible. Because, let's face it, that's what women were for, right? Dean taught him that, but he was too much of a pussy to just take what he wanted. Dean had to woo and sweet talk his way into a woman's bed. Sam didn't have that kind of patients.

"Sam please! LET ME GO!", Tina wailed. "PLEASE!" She sat up on the back seat and reached for the door handle and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. Sam must have had the child safety locks on. She yanked on the handle, screaming for help. Sam jerked the car over to the side of the road and got out, jerking the back door open. He was pissed now. He grabbed Tina's head and started wailing on her face, spitting curses at her as he did so.

After the fifth or sixth punch, Sam forced himself to stop. She was unconscious and her face was covered in blood. Mostly coming from her nose. She could live with a broken nose, Sam thought. He undid the hand cuffs from behind her back and cuffed her wrists to the pull handle of the door. He pulled another set of cuffs from his bag and cuffed her ankles to the other door. He threw the blanket back over her again. As Sam climbed back behind the driver's seat he was smiling.

Teeny had spirit and he would so enjoy breaking it.

THE END


End file.
